The Formal
by FlyingDragon
Summary: Harry confesses his feelings to Hermione. they are going to a formal.... things escalate from there.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione stood talking to Ron and Harry. She was saying how she still hadn't found a date for the beginning of term formal.  
  
"So who are you going to the dance with Ron," she asked.  
  
"Umm I'm taking Cynthia from Ravenclaw," he said shyly all the while blushing.  
  
"How about you Harry?"  
  
"Nobody actually. I haven't been asked and don't really know who to ask in the first place," he said turning to Hermione who grinned. "Herm who are you going with?"  
  
"No one. I'll probably go alone. Nobody would ask me anyway."  
  
"Can I talk to you in private Hermione?"  
  
He dragged her off into a quiet corner of the common room. The feeling of his hand around hers made Hermione shiver with a sudden desire.  
  
"Hermione I've been meaning to tell you something."  
  
"What is it Harry," She asked, suddenly concerned by the flustered look on his face.  
  
"Listen, I've been thinking about this for the past 5 years of school and I've got to get it off my chest."  
  
"Just tell me Harry! No matter what I won't hate you or get angry or anything. Just say what you want to say." She was growing frustrated with the beating around the bush.  
  
"What I've been dying to say is.. I love you Hermione and I can't stand to hear you put yourself down anymore. I've been too shy to tell you all these years but now I realize that it would kill me if I didn't."  
  
Hermione turned crimson and smiled so hard she thought her skull would split. "Oh Harry! Why were you so scared to tell me? Probably the same reason I was afraid to tell you that. I love you too! My goodness this is amazing. You have no idea how happy you just made me."  
  
Harry swept her into a great big hug, picked her up, and spun her around. He was so happy he didn't even know what he was doing. Hermione felt as if she were floating ten feet off the ground.  
  
"Harry I have to go start making a dress for that dance. I hadn't even thought about it, cause I wasn't going to go without a date. This is so amazing!"  
  
Harry kissed her on top of the forehead. "Not to worry, I have faith you'll get it done. I love you," He said still grinning.  
  
"I love you too," she said kissing him on the cheek."  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs still up somewhere in the clouds. She gathered the green fabric from her trunk, a sewing machine, and a book of patters. She figured a low-necked dress with slim sides and a flowing skirt. Long sleeves of course because she was always cold.  
  
Harry went up the stairs to his room and flopped down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling picturing Hermione's smiling face as he had hugged her tight.  
  
After drawing out the patterns in the fabric and cutting them out Hermione realized she was exhausted. She curled up in her bed with her favorite teddy bear and went to sleep. 


	2. 1st Kiss

Hermione was already sitting in one of the chairs in the common room when Harry came downstairs. His hair was a mess and he was still in his pajamas. She thought this was the sexiest that she had ever seen him. "Hello there dear," she said, standing up to hug him. "Good morning," He said, giving her another big hug. Hermione smiled and Harry sat down. On impulse she sat right on his lap. Automatically his arms went around her. She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his chest, perfectly contented by the warmth he gave off. "Harry," She said after a few minutes. "Yeah," he said kissing her on the forehead. "I have to go to the library real quick and return a book. Why don't you go get dressed?" "Good idea. I'll miss you." Hermione regretfully got off of his lap and once he had stood up she turned and kissed him. Abruptly she turned and headed toward the library. Harry sunk back down into the chair in a happy daze. Suddenly remembering what he was supposed to be doing he headed for the dormitory stairs. Ron saw the look on his face and asked, "what happened Harry?" "She kissed me," he sighed. 


End file.
